When you broke my heart
by Shadow Dagger
Summary: A story about what if Manta didn't come back to find Yoh. Rated for future violence and most probably language.


Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King

Author's note: I am absolutely no good a yaoi so this probably will not end up being a yaoi. I am however very good at making people miserable, especially if I don't like what happens to them and choose to elaborate. I have never written a Shaman King fic and I haven't finished watching it so please be kind and review. If you plan to flame me, SCREW YOU!

Summary: This is a 'what if' story about Manta. It takes place after Yoh's match against Faust where he tells Manta they aren't friends anymore. (I'm going with the manga version here). What if Manta does go to America and stops being friends with Yoh?

* * *

Manta was slumped in his seat outside the airport terminal. His mother was chattering away about how happy she was he'd reconsidered his choice to go to America with his father. Manta simply sat and stared at his hands. What Yoh had said hurt him more than anything. He didn't know how he could act so calm. Inside he was screaming in agony.

What had he been supposed to do? He'd been scared. Why was Yoh being such a jerk? But it didn't matter why. All that truly mattered was that they weren't friends anymore. It was better this way. With Yoh out of the picture, there would be no more painful afternoons cooking and cleaning Anna's house. There'd be no more ghosts or skeletons or shaman fights. There was just life.

"Manta, time to board the plane." Manta looked up at his mother with an empty stare. She forced a smile and stroked his hair. "I know you might not like it at first but you'll make new friends and they'll be much better than that Asakura Yoh."

"Whatever." Manta brushed her hand off his head and went to board the plane with the other passengers. He hadn't looked at his mother or his sister, which means he missed the shocked faces of the people who loved him most.

* * *

Anna watched as Yoh emerged from the darkness of the cave with his goofy grin in place. His power had increased tremendously but Yoh was still upset over Manta. Despite his smiles and cheery expressions, Yoh was still hurt that he'd lost his first human friend.

Anna cared for Yoh; even with all the pain she puts him through, she really did care. So it hurt Anna more than anything to tell Yoh the news. "Yoh..."

"Yeah, Anna?"

"Manta moved to America and...it doesn't look like he's coming back."

* * *

Manta blindly starred out the rain-streaked window of the limo. He could see people rushing to find shelter from the downpour, huddled together under umbrellas and other handy accessories. But he barely registered their existence. He starred out at the world through cold, forsaken eyes.

The limo turned the corner and Manta saw something different but very familiar and something in him yearned for it.

"Stop the car!" he ordered the driver through the microphone. The driver immediately began to slow down and pulled off to the side of the road.

Manta jumped out the moment the car stopped and ran through the rain, passing through the unlocked gate to the melancholy cemetery. He ignored the calls of the driver that told him he would get sick and blindly searched for something, anything that would fill his empty heart.

But there was no one here. There were no ghosts or visible skeletons. And there was no slacker with headphones and a goofy smile. There was only row upon row of headstones. Manta knelt in the mud and felt tears welling up in his eyes. He pounded his fists into the soft mucky ground and cried.

It took him a moment to register the lack of rainfall. He looked up and saw a small green umbrella was being held over his head. He turned around, half expecting the driver but was shocked to see a rain soaked girl. She smiled at him and knelt down. Her old and tatter clothes were very large on her. Her large camouflage-colored jacket went halfway down her thigh and matched her cargo pants. The large jacket was zipped up just enough so Manta could see her face.

Her face was small and round and genuinely cheery. Short, curly locks of coppery colored hair framed her face and accentuated her facial features. Her soft brown eyes were warm and kind. Her nose was small and pointed. But her smile caught his attention. It was gentle and reassuring but all the while it held an air of mischief.

"You're going to get sick out here."

Manta couldn't reply. His emotions were calming but he still felt hurt. It must have been evident because her features immediately took on concern. "I'm sorry. Did I say something? Are you hurt? Do you need me to call someone?"

Manta shook his head. She grew quiet and held out her hand. Manta looked at her hand questioningly before turning his gaze to her face. "I live two blocks from here. You can come and wait at my house until the rain stops."

"You don't even know me."

"Yes I do." She let her hand rest on his head as if she were drawing emotions from him. And then she smiled a sad smile. "You're just like me."

_...and she was there from then on until that day my anger went too far..._

* * *

Author's note: I'm going to end this chapter here. I'm not really sure if I should write out what happens between them or if I should jump ahead to the plot I eventually plan to write. Please R+R and tell me your opinion. 


End file.
